


Never Letting Go

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Barry and Lup's talk after their Legato Conservatory performance, complete with first kiss (and promise for More later) and a touch of humor. Because there can never be enough of these fics.





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't care how many times it's been done, I love these two with my whole heart and needed to write something cute today. If you, too, hoard blupjeans fluff then I hope this satisfies that need.

Hurrying away from the stage hand-in-hand, laughter ringing joyously through the twilight air, Barry and Lup held on to each other. Adrenaline pushed them onward until they breathlessly toppled to the ground together on a grassy knoll overlooking the campus. Their breathing grew steadier as they lay in the dewy grass, hands still clasped tight, staring at the evening sky. Within minutes, a comfortable quiet fell upon them.

Lup turned her head to look at Barry and found him already looking at her, a faint blush coloring his cheeks and a twinkle in his eyes. "You were incredible," she says softly, already knowing where this was leading. This was going to be their night. She knew that he felt the same way, but had never wanted to pressure him. Their journey was too stressful, it would be unfair to put that kind of expectation on him, she had always reasoned. But it had become impossible to ignore their attraction to one another in the last few years.

"You too," he replied, rolling onto his side so that his free hand could cup her cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered. The look in his eyes told her that he knew, too.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Barry, I--" she paused, the words too big to form after decades of harboring them quietly. How could she expect to convey the depth of her emotions in a few short words?

"I know," he assured, smiling softly. "I do too."

She placed her hand over his and nuzzled her cheek against his palm, letting her eyes slide shut. "Yeah, I know." Another comfortable silence as the breeze gently covered them like a cool blanket. "What took us so long?" She opened her eyes and beamed, a trace of shyness dancing on her lips.

Barry laughed, a short awkward sound. "No idea, but I know I've l-loved you for decades," he said, stumbling over the most important word, now given voice in her presence for the first time. "I, uhh, I remember your brother catching on that year we were on the beach, when I wasn't even sure myself yet. He said something about how there was no rush because we're the only people in the universe who have the time."

Lup sighed happily after rolling her eyes, an expression he'd grown used to her using when her brother did something she thought was silly yet endearing. "I can't believe him," she breathed. "He says he's not a sap but he so is. And he's right. Under any other circumstances we wouldn't have-- you'd already be--"

"I know," Barry says, sitting up and pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair. "I don't want to sound, like, awful, but I'm glad we're stuck like this if it means I can love you a little bit longer. Is that wrong of me? I feel like it must be, but gods, Lup, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

She chuckled and draped her arms around his waist, letting her face rest against his neck as she breathed in his familiar scent. "It's okay, I get it. I love you. I know you know, but I want you to hear it every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Barry." She placed a tender kiss on the side of his neck and melted in his arms as his embrace tightened. 

Barry leaned his head to whisper in her ear, "I love you too, so fuckin' much it hurts. Can I--" he swallowed hard, stumbling over the words. "Can I kiss you?"

Leaning back, Lup smiled before letting their foreheads touch. "Of course, you big nerd. I'd like nothing more." She closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. It was perfect. After nearly half a century of growing admiration and want, decades of knowing looks and more knowing flirts, their love was finally made manifest with this kiss. They both had known for years that it would come to this sooner or later, and neither would have chosen any other moment than this. 

When they parted, they maintained eye contact, faces flushed and gazes soft. "I could do that forever," she said, breath stolen away by the gentle smile on Barry's face.

"I would like that very much," Barry replied, going in for another kiss, just as soft as the first. They sat in the grass like that as the sun finished setting, kissing and sighing happily in one another's arms, until Barry sat back. "We should probably get back to the ship. It's getting kinda chilly." He stood, brushing debris from his pants before offering a hand to Lup. 

As soon as he helped her up, he pulled her against him for another embrace. Since she was a few inches shorter, her face rested against his chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat. Its sound was sweeter to her than the song they had just performed. "Hey, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

Lup took a deep breath. "Should we tell them? Or do you think they already know?"

Barry chuckled. "Oh, I think they already know. But we can still tell them if you want to, I don't-- I mean, that's--" He fumbled with his words, nervous again; Lup thought it was adorable.

"It's okay, I'll do the talking," she teased. "We've waited long enough. No sense hiding it, y'know?" They stood in silence holding one another for several minutes, Barry scattering gentle kisses across Lup's hair while she snuggled against his chest. 

Eventually Barry pulled away, still holding her hand, and mumbled something about not wanting to miss dinner. Lup smiled and followed along, not letting go. "Hey, after dinner, we can finally bone down, right? Like, please tell me that's happening tonight, babe, because I've wanted a piece of that for too long." When Barry's face turned bright red, Lup cackled. "I'm just saying, it took us how long to say the big L-word? I know we've got time but fuck, at that pace it'd be another thirty years before we have sex."

Barry tried to smile, his embarrassment screwing up his face instead. He settled for saying, "I'd like that. Tonight, I mean. I don't think I could wait another thirty years either."

"Good," she said, bumping her hip into his. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm starving."

Together they made their way back to the ship hand in hand, never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint anyone by not including said boning. I uhh... May be persuaded to write that... If anyone wants... Perhaps...


End file.
